justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Good Feeling
"Good Feeling" by Flo Rida is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancer Classic ' ''Dancer Style 1 * Purple cap * Purple shirt * Black jacket with green sleeves * Black-and-green shoes * Black pants Dancer Style 2 * Black cap * Psychedelic shirt * Black jacket * Black shoes * Black pants Dancer Style 3 * Blue cap *Blue shirt * Green jacket with yellow sleeves *Black pants *Yellow-and-green shoes 'Extreme ' Dancer Style 1 *Blue polo * Purple shirt * Blue shoes * Black pants Dancer Style 2 * Black polo * Psychedelic shirt * Black shoes * Black pants Background The dancer is in a large dark area with many lights and stereos. At one part of the song, there is a reflected light that looks like him. Gold Moves '''Classic *1- At the last part of the "Jaws" step, you put your right hand up and show all of your fingers. *2- Putting your right hand on your chin. 'Extreme' *1- Bending your back on a backward side while swaying. *2- Putting your right arm up at the corner of your head. *3- Pointing to the screen with both hands GoodFeelingGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 GoodFeelingGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 GoodFeelingExtremeGoldMove1.png|Extreme Gold Move 1 GoodFeelingExtremeGoldMove2.png|Extreme Gold Move 2 GoodFeelingExtremeGoldMove3.png|Extreme Gold Move 3 Mash-up The song has a mash-up that is made available through normal play on Wii, but Uplay on other consoles Order of used dancers. *Good Feeling (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Oh No! (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Who Let the Dogs Out? (JD) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Rasputin (JD2) *Oh No! (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *Louie Louie (JD) *Idealistic (JD2) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Satisfaction (JD2) *Toxic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (JD3) *Rasputin (JD2) *I Like To Move It (JD) *Good Feeling (JD4) Puppet Master Mode Good Feeling ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Good Feeling' * Diving Down/Posh/Come With Me/Rising Hand * Backstroke/Swim Up/Hi All/Where Am I * Grunge/Nurse Wave/Bounce 'N' Point/Cyber Pose * Up And Down/Neon Robotics/Inside The Box/Super Groovy * Funny Dog/Egyptian Jump/Girly Groove/Goofy Twist * MC Skater/Puppet/Party Lights/The Winner * Four Corners/Russian Plane/Running Man/Crazy Walk * Lean/Bombay Twist/Sparkle 'N' Snap/Crescent Moon * Bridal Bouquet/Pick And Choose/African Swim/Pivoting Punch * Cheer Girl Snap/Puppet Pulse/Spanish Groove/Hands Up * Dude Twist/Lightning Strikes/Hippie Hop/Cyber Fight * Beethoven/Russian Violin/Circle 'N' Twist/Shuffling * Put Your Hand Up/Star Waves/Twist 'N' Clap/Moves Like A Star * Dirty Punch/Punch It/Double Punch/Beat It * Seatbelt/Whip And Circle/Out Of Africa/Broken Hearted * Dog Call/Robotic Repeat/Stomp/Phone Me * Speed Bag/Russian Skip/Hippie Plane/Wonder Boy * Dungarees/Bollywood/Castanets/Happy Birthday * Skater Girl/Lighting Pose/Indian Swing/Bouncer * Grunge Guitar/Pray For Parvati/Set Fire/Cyber Whip * Hitch Home/Bullet Time/Backwards/Day Dream * Shutout/Ice Skater/In Da Pit/Ready To Fight * Kennel Party/Posh Poses/Walking On Clouds/To The Right * Dude Dance/Night Nurse/Giggle Box/Windmill * Half Time/Sweet Stroke/No Way/Happy Hop * Pretty Bride/Neon Madness/Beware Of The Bull/Cyber Style * Locomotion/Sun Rise/Step In Style/Fever * Skater Boogie/Duck Dance/Rocking Chair/Aie Aie Aie * S Snap/Rain Boots/Voodoo/Wind Up Walk * Hey Dude/Punch The Sky/TV Hands/Super Whip * Good Feeling Appearances in Mashups ''Good Feeling ''- both coaches - appears in the following mashups. Classic * Good Feeling - Dance Mash-Up (JD4) * Super Bass- Dance Mash-Up (JD4) * Mr. Saxobeat- Dance Mash-Up (JD4) * So What- Dance Mash-Up (JD4) * Wild- Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * Gentleman- Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * #thatPOWER- Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * Feel So Right- Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * Limbo- Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * Love Boat- Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * Where Have You Been- Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * Troublemaker- Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * YMCA- Dance Mash-Up (JD2014) * 4x4- Dance Mash-Up (JD2015) Extreme * Beauty and a Beat- Dance Mash-Up (JD4) * Disturbia- Dance Mash-Up (JD4) Captions In Party Master Modes, the Classic and Extreme dancers appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic * Me, Me and Me * Relax * Good Wave * Pendulum Whip * Shoot Em Up * Dub Step * Jaws * Winner (Sometimes as Breadwinner) Extreme * Techno Tonic * Here And Now * Speeding Up * Power Circle * Heel Jump * Vitamin C Trivia *"God" has been censored from the song due to taking God's name in vain. *This song was featured in the music video for Justin Bieber's song Beauty and a Beat for a few split scenes. *This dancer resembles Move Your Feet, Airplanes, The Other Side and P2 of She Looks So Perfect. *The Dancer's 3rd jacket was also seen in the song called Safe And Sound. One of the male dancer types wears this jacket. *At the preview video of Just Dance 4, the video shows Good Feeling. However, it only shows the dancer using the 3rd Dancer Type. **This means that the dancer originally wasn't going to change colored outfits. * Both coaches of Good Feeling appeared in the selection of the Puppet Master Mode of Love You Like A Love Song (only seen at the bridge lyric in a backward row). * This is the 1st Flo Rida song. 2nd being is Troublemaker in Just Dance 2014. * This song samples "Levels" by Avicii and "Something's Got a Hold on Me" by Etta James. * This song is also part of Mehdi Kerkouche. *The extreme dancer shares some similarities with the Electro Body Combat coach. * When the extreme dancer has black skin, he one of the most difficult moves on Just Dance history. It's the "cover" of the extreme video. Gallery goodfeeling.jpg|Beta Picture jd4_goodfeeling.jpg|Classic/Another Beta Picture jd4goodfeelingextreme.jpg|Extreme goodfeelingjustdance4.jpg|Good Feeling GoodFeelingShape1.png|The dance on the menu Extreme4.png|The extreme dancer on the menu Wantuback3.png|It's Appearance In Want U Back goodfeelingdancer.jpg|The dancer GoodFeelingClassic.png|Good Feeling Classic Good feeling edited.png|Good Feeling Extreme Videos Category:SongsCategory:Solo SongsCategory:Medium SongsCategory:Songs With Extreme RoutinesCategory:Songs with Mash UpsCategory:Songs with censored wordsCategory:Songs with Puppet master modesCategory:2010'sCategory:Songs in Just Dance 4Category:Songs with Alternate DancesCategory:Pop SongsCategory:Hip Hop SongsCategory:Beta ElementsCategory:Mehdi KerkoucheCategory:Songs that appear in music videosCategory:Black-and-white dancersCategory:Songs that appear in mashupsCategory:Transforming DancersCategory:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Solo Males